This is what the Batman vs Superman movie should be like
This is what the Batman vs Superman movie should be like by alexwayne616 created 13 Aug 2013 | last updated - 24 Aug 2013 This is what the upcoming most anticipated 2015 Batman vs Superman movie should be like. There are some spoilers here from Man of Steel so if you haven't seen Man of Steel, go and watch the movie now then come back here and look at this list. The plot is that Batman has disappeared even before Clark became Superman. When Bruce first heard of an alien among humans he didn't trust him and he still doesn't. Lois Lane has to get a story on Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprise and she takes Clark with him. Bruce found out Clark is Superman through his disguise but doesn't say anything. Now I have to plots there's option #1 and option #2, Option #1 is Brainiac wants to invade Earth and rule Earth but he knows that he can't stop Superman on his own so he creates a clone of Superman and names it Bizarro, Brainiac sends Bizarro to Earth to attack Metropolis and to find Superman and bring him to Brainiac. When Bizarro attacks Metropolis the citizens and Bruce think it's Superman, Bruce knew a man like that can't be trusted and returns as Batman to stop Superman and save Metropolis. Bizarro couldn't find Superman so he retreats to Brainiac then Superman returned to Earth and found Metropolis into ashes and people hating him. Batman found Superman and fights him because he believes Superman is evil while Clark thinks Batman destroyed Metropolis and Batman is evil so they start fighting against each other. For Plot Option #2 Bruce doesn't trust Superman still. He thinks that Clark wants to rule Earth, Bruce visits LexCorp on the day they're planting an experiment Bruce left before the experiment was complete because Lex wasn't there, the experiment goes horribly wrong and creates a giant monster by the name of Doomsday. Bruce returns as Batman to stop Doomsday but Batman and Superman have some differences and Superman and Batman fight against each other. Doomsday continues to destroy Metropolis while Batman and Superman are fighting against each other. Wonder Woman (with a surprise appearance) comes to Earth to stop Batman and Superman from fighting against each other and to help her stop Doomsday and save Metropolis. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman all team up to stop Doomsday. Showing all 37 People Sort by: View: Image of Henry Cavill 1. Henry Cavill Actor, Man of Steel Henry Cavill is a British actor. Cavill began his career starring as Albert Mondego in the 2002 film adaptation of Monte Cristo. He starred in minor and supporting roles in television shows such as BBC's Inspector Lynley, Inspector Barnaby and Die Tudors before transitioning to more mainstream Hollywood films such as Tristan + Isolde, Der Sternwanderer and Krieg der Götter... “ As Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman Superman and Batman first team up to go up against Brainiac. After Brainiac creates a duplicate of the Man of Steel named Bizarro Batman returns to stop Superman believing that Superman is starting all this crime and fights against Clark for Justice. Plot Option #2: After a LexCorp experiment goes wrong a giant monster by the name of Doomsday attacks Metropolis. Doomsday attacks the city of Metropolis and Batman and Superman must settle their differences to stop Doomsday. Batman doesn't trust Superman since he's an alien and a couple of times they fight against each other until they must team up against Doomsday. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Leonardo DiCaprio 2. Leonardo DiCaprio Actor, Inception Since the 2000s, DiCaprio has received critical acclaim for his work in a wide range of film genres. His subsequent films include The Man in the Iron Mask (1998), the biographical crime drama Catch Me If You Can (2002) and the epic historical drama Gangs of New York (2002) which also marked his first of many collaborations with director Martin Scorsese... “ As Bruce Wayne/Batman Bruce Wayne has disappeared and so has Batman. After a long retirement, Bruce believes that Superman is starting all this crime in Metropolis (but it's actually Bizarro) and fights against The Man of Steel while Clark is confused and believes Batman turned evil. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Matt Damon 3. Matt Damon Actor, Die Bourne Identität Matthew Paige Damon was born on October 8, 1970, in Boston, Massachusetts, to Kent Damon, a stockbroker, realtor and tax preparer, and Nancy Carlsson-Paige, an early childhood education professor at Lesley University. Matt has an older brother named Kyle who is now a sculptor. His father is of English and Scottish descent... “ As Bruce Wayne/Batman (Second Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Ben Affleck 4. Ben Affleck Producer, Argo American actor and filmmaker Benjamin Géza Affleck-Boldt was born on August 15, 1972 in Berkeley, California, and was raised in Cambridge, Massachusetts. His mother, Chris Anne (née Boldt), is a school teacher, and his father, Timothy Byers Affleck, is a social worker; the two are divorced. Ben has a younger brother... “ As Bruce Wayne/Batman (Third Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Jude Law 5. Jude Law Actor, Sherlock Holmes Jude Law is a talented and versatile actor. Law has been nominated for two Academy Awards and continues to build a prolific body of work that spans from early successes such as Gattaca and Der talentierte Mr. Ripley to more recent turns as Dr. John Watson in Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes - Spiel im Schatten, as Hugo's father in Hugo Cabret and in the titular role in Dom Hemingway... “ As Bruce Wayne/Batman (Fourth Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Elizabeth Banks 6. Elizabeth Banks Actress, The Lego Movie Elizabeth Banks was born Elizabeth Mitchell in Pittsfield, a small city in the Berkshires in western Massachusetts near the New York border, on February 10, 1974. She is the daughter of Ann (Wallace), who worked in a bank, and Mark P. Mitchell, a factory worker. Elizabeth describes herself as having been seen as a "goody two-shoes" in her youth who was nominated for the local Harvest Queen... “ As Vicki Vale ” - alexwayne616 Image of Josh Brolin 7. Josh Brolin Actor, W. Rugged features and a natural charm have worked for Josh Brolin, the son of actor James Brolin. He has recently seen a massive surge in his career, finding well-known roles such as a policeman, a hunter, and the President of the United States. Brolin was born February 12, 1968 in Santa Monica, California... “ As Brainiac ” - alexwayne616 Image of Karl Urban 8. Karl Urban Actor, Dredd Originally from Wellington, New Zealand, Karl Urban now lives in Auckland. Born on June 7, 1972, he is the son of a leather-goods manufacturer (who had hoped that Karl would follow in his footsteps). His first acting role was when he was 8 -- he had a line on a television series. However, he did not act again until after high school... “ As Brainiac (Second Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Eric Bana 9. Eric Bana Actor, München Eric Bana was born Eric Banadinovic on August 9, 1968, in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. He is the younger of two brothers. His father, named Ivan Banadinovic, came from Zagreb, Croatia, and worked as a manager for Caterpillar Inc. His mother, named Eleanor Banadinovic, came from a German family and was a hairdresser... “ As Brainiac (Third Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Amy Adams 10. Amy Adams Actress, Man of Steel Amy Lou Adams was born in Vicenza, Veneto, Italy, to American parents, Kathryn (Hicken) and Richard Kent Adams, a U.S. serviceman who was stationed at Caserma Ederle in Italy at the time. She was raised in a Mormon family of seven children in Castle Rock, Colorado, and has English, as well as smaller amounts of Danish, Swiss-German, and Norwegian, ancestry... “ As Lois Lane ” - alexwayne616 Image of Peter O'Toole 11. Peter O'Toole Actor, Lawrence von Arabien A leading man of prodigious talents, Peter O'Toole was raised in Leeds, England, the son of Constance Jane Eliot (Ferguson), a Scottish nurse, and Patrick Joseph O'Toole, an Irish bookie. As a boy, he decided to become a journalist, beginning as a newspaper copy boy. Although he succeeded in becoming a reporter... “ As Alfred Pennyworth ” - alexwayne616 Image of Anthony Hopkins 12. Anthony Hopkins Actor, Der Elefantenmensch Anthony Hopkins was born on December 31, 1937, in Margam, Wales, to Muriel Anne (Yeats) and Richard Arthur Hopkins, a baker. His parents were both of half Welsh and half English descent. Influenced by Richard Burton, he decided to study at College of Music and Drama and graduated in 1957. In 1965, he moved to London and joined the National Theatre... “ As Alfred Pennyworth (Second Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Harrison Ford 13. Harrison Ford Actor, Star Wars - Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung Harrison Ford was born on July 13, 1942 in Chicago, Illinois, to Dorothy (Nidelman), a radio actress, and Christopher Ford (born John William Ford), an actor turned advertising executive. His father was of Irish and German ancestry, while his maternal grandparents were Jewish immigrants from Minsk, Belarus... “ As Commissioner Gordon ” - alexwayne616 Image of Daniel Day-Lewis 14. Daniel Day-Lewis Actor, There Will Be Blood Daniel Day-Lewis is one of the most acclaimed actors of his generation and has earned numerous awards, including three Academy Awards for Best Actor for his performances in Mein linker Fuß, There Will Be Blood and Lincoln, making him the only male actor in history to have three wins in the lead actor category and one of only three male actors to win three Oscars... “ As Commissioner Gordon (Second Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Bryan Cranston 15. Bryan Cranston Actor, Breaking Bad Bryan Cranston is an American actor, voice actor, screenwriter, director and producer. He is best known for portraying Walter White on the AMC crime drama series Breaking Bad, Hal on the Fox comedy series Malcolm mittendrin, Tim Sacksky on the CBS comedy series King of Queens, and Dr. Tim Whatley on the NBC comedy series Seinfeld... “ As Commissioner Gordon (Third Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Ellen Page 16. Ellen Page Actress, Inception Ellen Philpotts-Page was born on February 21, 1987, in Halifax, Nova Scotia, to Martha Philpotts, a teacher, and Dennis Page, a graphic designer. Page wanted to start acting at an early age and attended the Neptune Theater School. She began her career at the age of 10 on the award-winning television series Pit Pony... “ As Barbara Gordon/Oracle ” - alexwayne616 Image of Blake Lively 17. Blake Lively Actress, Gossip Girl Blake Lively was born Blake Ellender Brown in Tarzana, California, to a show business family. Her mother, Elaine Lively (née McAlpin), is an acting coach and talent manager, and her father, Ernie Lively (born Ernest Wilson Brown, Jr.), is an actor and teacher. Her brother is actor Eric Lively... “ As Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Second Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Kate Beckinsale 18. Kate Beckinsale Actress, Underworld Kate Beckinsale was born on 26 July 1973 in England, and has resided in London for most of her life. Her mother is Judy Loe, who has appeared in a number of British dramas and sitcoms and continues to work as an actress, predominantly in British television productions. Her father was Richard Beckinsale... “ As Diana Prince/Wonder Woman For plot option #2: Wonder Woman helps Batman and Superman defeat Doomsday after she realizes they need all the help they can get. And at the end hints at a Justice League movie. For Plot Option #1: She comes at the end on the top of the GCPD puts on the Bat-Signal, Batman shows up and meets Superman there and Batman thought Superman called for him but Superman thought Batman needed his helped and it turns out Wonder Woman turned on the signal to attract both of them and tell them about a team hinting at a Justice League movie. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Natalie Portman 19. Natalie Portman Actress, V wie Vendetta Natalie Portman was born Natalie Hershlag on June 9, 1981, in Jerusalem, Israel, to a Jewish family. She is the only child of Avner Hershlag, an Israeli-born doctor, and Shelley Stevens, an American-born artist (from Cincinnati, Ohio), who also acts as Natalie's agent. She left Israel for Washington... “ As Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Second Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Adrianne Palicki 20. Adrianne Palicki Actress, John Wick Adrianne Palicki was born on May 6, 1983 in Toledo, Ohio, to Nancy (French) and Jeffrey Palicki. Her father is of Polish and Hungarian descent, and her mother is of English and German ancestry. Adrianne graduated from Whitmer High School. She did not take the stage in her first play until she was a sophomore at Whitmer High School... “ As Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Third Choice) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Diane Lane 21. Diane Lane Actress, Man of Steel Diane Lane was born on January 22, 1965, in New York. She is the daughter of acting coach Burton Eugene "Burt" Lane and nightclub singer/centerfold Colleen Farrington. Her parents' families were both from the state of Georgia. Diane was acting from a very young age and made her stage debut at the age of six... “ As Martha Kent ” - alexwayne616 Image of Denzel Washington 22. Denzel Washington Actor, Training Day Denzel Washington is an American actor and filmmaker. He has received three Golden Globe awards, a Tony Award, and two Academy Awards: Best Supporting Actor for the historical war drama film Glory and Best Actor for his role as a corrupt cop in the crime thriller Training Day. Denzel Hayes Washington... “ As Lucius Fox ” - alexwayne616 Image of Ayelet Zurer 23. Ayelet Zurer Actress, Illuminati Ayelet Zurer is one of Israel's most acclaimed actresses. She was born in Tel Aviv, and first garnered the attention of Hollywood when she was cast by Steven Spielberg in her first English-speaking role, as Eric Bana's character's wife in the Oscar® nominated film Munich. Since arriving in the United States... “ As Lara Lor-Van ” - alexwayne616 Image of Russell Crowe 24. Russell Crowe Actor, Gladiator Russell Ira Crowe was born in Wellington, New Zealand, to Jocelyn Yvonne (Wemyss) and John Alexander Crowe, both of whom catered movie sets. His maternal grandfather, Stanley Wemyss, was a cinematographer. Crowe's recent ancestry includes Welsh (where his paternal grandfather was born, in Wrexham), English... “ As Jor-El ” - alexwayne616 Image of Laurence Fishburne 25. Laurence Fishburne Actor, Matrix One of Hollywood's most talented and versatile performers and the recipient of a truckload of NAACP Image awards, Laurence John Fishburne III was born in Augusta, Georgia on July 30, 1961, to Hattie Bell (Crawford), a teacher, and Laurence John Fishburne, Jr., a juvenile corrections officer. His mother transplanted her family to Brooklyn after his parents divorced... “ As Perry White ” - alexwayne616 Image of Chris Pine 26. Chris Pine Actor, Star Trek Chris Pine was born in Los Angeles. His parents are actors Robert Pine and Gwynne Gilford, and his maternal grandparents were Max M. Gilford, a president of the Hollywood Bar Association, and actress Anne Gwynne. His sister, Katherine Pine, has also acted. Chris's ancestry is Russian Jewish (from his maternal grandfather)... “ As Jimmy Olsen ” - alexwayne616 Image of Anna Kendrick 27. Anna Kendrick Actress, Up in the Air Anna Kendrick was born in Portland, Maine, to Janice (Cooke), an accountant, and William Kendrick, a teacher. She has an older brother, Michael Cooke Kendrick, who has also acted. She is of English, Irish, and Scottish descent. For her role as "Dinah" in "High Society" on Broadway, Anna Kendrick was nominated for a Tony Award (second youngest ever)... “ As Lana Lang ” - alexwayne616 Image of Harry Lennix 28. Harry Lennix Actor, Man of Steel Harry Lennix is an accomplished film, television, and stage actor. His recent credits include Warner Bros.' "Man of Steel", The CW's "Emily Owens, M.D.", Fox's "Dollhouse," HBO's "Little Britain," as well as the critically acclaimed series "24" as Walid Al-Rezani. Harry Joseph Lennix III was born November 16... “ As General Swanwick ” - alexwayne616 Image of Michael Shannon 29. Michael Shannon Actor, Man of Steel Michael Corbett Shannon was born and raised in Lexington, Kentucky, the son of Geraldine Hine, a lawyer, and Donald Sutherlin Shannon, an accounting professor at DePaul University. His grandfather was entomologist Raymond Corbett Shannon. Shannon began his professional stage career in Chicago. His first acting role was in "Winterset" at the Illinois Theatre Center... “ As General Zod (Flashback) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Antje Traue 30. Antje Traue Actress, Man of Steel Antje Traue was born in Mittweida, Saxony, East Germany. Her mother was a musician and dancer. Traue was raised speaking Russian. She discovered her love for acting at an early age. As a teenager, Traue attended the "International Munich Art Lab", where she was cast in the lead role in the theatre play... “ As Faora (Flashback) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Kevin Costner 31. Kevin Costner Actor, Der mit dem Wolf tanzt Kevin Michael Costner was born on January 18, 1955 in Lynwood, California, the third child of Bill Costner, a ditch digger and ultimately an electric line servicer for Southern California Edison, and Sharon Costner (née Tedrick), a welfare worker. His older brother, Dan, was born in 1950. A middle brother died at birth in 1953... “ As Johnathon Kent (Flashback) ” - alexwayne616 Image of Zack Snyder 32. Zack Snyder Director, 300 Zachary Edward "Zack" Snyder (born March 1, 1966) is an American film director, film producer, and screenwriter, best known for action and science fiction films. Snyder made his feature film debut with the 2004 remake Dawn of the Dead and has gone on to be known for his comic book movies and superhero films... “ From Director Zack Snyder Director of Man of Steel and Watchmen (This is what it would look like in the trailers) Writer-Story ” - alexwayne616 Image of Christopher Nolan 33. Christopher Nolan Writer, The Dark Knight After The Dark Knight's success, Warner Bros. signed Nolan to direct Inception. Nolan also wrote and co-produced the film, described as "a contemporary set within the architecture of the mind". Before being released in theaters, critics like Peter Travers and Lou Lumenick wondered if Nolan's faith in moviegoers' intelligence would cost him at the box office... “ And Executive Producer Christopher Nolan Director of The Dark Knight Trilogy and Inception (This is what it would look like in the trailers) ” - alexwayne616 Image of David S. Goyer 34. David S. Goyer Writer, Batman Begins “ Writer- Story/Screenplay ” - alexwayne616 Image of Emma Thomas 35. Emma Thomas Producer, The Dark Knight “ Executive Producer ” - alexwayne616 Image of Charles Roven 36. Charles Roven Producer, The Dark Knight “ Producer ” - alexwayne616 Image of Deborah Snyder 37. Deborah Snyder Producer, 300 “ Producer ” - alexwayne616